doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Sega 32X
The 32X version of Doom was published by Sega and released on November 21, 1994. The game features 17 maps from the first two episodes but none from the third episode and hence lacks the BFG9000, although it is documented in the manual and a cheat code can give the weapon to the player. Unlike most console ports of Doom, there are no console-exclusive maps. This version also has no multiplayer mode. Due to poor use of the YM2612 FM synthesis chip in the Sega Genesis, this version's soundtrack is noticeably inferior to that of other versions. Many sound effects are also missing. As with the Jaguar version, the levels have been edited and the game does not feature the Cyberdemon, Spiderdemon or the Spectre (however, unlike the BFG9000, they are not mentioned in the manual). There is also no way to save games, although there is a level select option that allows the player to start on any of the first fifteen levels. If the player cheats while playing or uses the level select option, they will not see the real ending to the game and instead be presented with a DOS prompt (C:>) after completing level 15. The game manual incorrectly states that the game will then warp the player back to level 1 to try again without cheats, which doesn't happen. Like in the SNES and Jaguar ports, circlestrafing is not possible in this version due to the use of a "strafe on" key rather than separate left and right strafe keys. There were a number of prototypes of this version leaked onto the internet by prototype collecter drx on February 23rd, 2008. Three of these were dated after the release, indicating Sega was working on the engine some afterword, possibly for a revision that was scrapped. Bugs * Some status bar face graphics are flipped left to right with respect to the originals, so that when the Doomguy takes damage, the part in his hair appears to jump from side to side. http://rome.ro/smf/index.php/topic,1514.msg31766.html#msg31766 * Rockets face the player when launched. Development As stated previously, 32X Doom seems to have originally been worked on as an independant project from Jaguar Doom. Doomguy is not animated in the statusbar. This version also lacks sound and music. The game is full screen. This build is dated September 6, 1994. Screen size was most likely reduced before the final due to performance concerns. A video of this version can be watched here. (the music was added by the uploader. The actual prototype has no music or sound.) In addition the following build (September 9, 1994) features a different rendition of At Doom's Gate played in all levels. However, it seems to be less full. That version can be seen in the video below. Images Image:32X_Doom_Box_Art.jpg|Box art for the U.S. 32X version of Doom Image:UK32XBoxFront.PNG|Box art for the PAL 32X version of Doom Image:UK32XBoxBack.PNG|Box art for the PAL 32X version of Doom Image:32X_Doom.png|A screenshot from the 32X version of Doom See also * Genesis Doom Project * 32X Doom Development External links * Information about the port on ClassicDOOM.comCategory:Commercial ports